


As Fate Would Have It

by wordsandshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After season eight, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Not overly romantic, Wings, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel misses his wings, but Dean finds something that might just help. Or maybe some other force did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fate Would Have It

Dean hated destiny. He hated the idea that some asshole in the sky or whatever had decided what his life was going to be long before he was even an idea. He hated when people explained things away to fate because they were too weak to make their own decisions. He had to admit that sometimes things happened that were just too perfect, too rehearsed almost. Like walking down a street he’d grown quite familiar with and finding exactly what he never he needed.

Castiel had been depressed lately, broken almost. Falling and watching his brothers burn up was too much for him. Dean had to admit that he was holding it together a lot better than he probably would have. He smiled whenever the brothers made a joke, he helped with their hunts however he could and he kept an almost convincing air of ease. But Dean could see. His laughter never reached his eyes, he was simultaneously terrified to fight in his new mortal body and far too quick to throw himself into danger’s way, and when no one was looking he looked like he was just a husk of a man.

They were willing to give him his space, to let him come to terms with everything in his own time. Dean wouldn’t know where to begin in comforting the fallen angel anyways. Hope was really the only thing that was keeping them going at that point. It wasn’t until that morning though that he realised that wishing that everything would be okay wouldn’t be nearly enough.

Dean had only pat him on the back, chuckling about some obscene joke and trying to get Cas into the spirit. The man had totally shrunk up, back tensing under the hunter’s palm. After a moment or two he finally relaxed and excused himself in a hurry. Later Dean found him sobbing in his room, scratching all his shoulder blades like there was something buried under the flesh. He didn’t make himself known, -as a human Cas was really easy to sneak up on- but he heard a sound that was possibly wings. Castiel wanted his wings, he needed his wings. Once blood was drawn it became all too much for Dean who practically ran out of the Batcave, muttering something about needing food as he passed Sam. 

Which is how, with grocery bags in hand, he spotted the small silver chain and pendant. 

He’d been down that street only just yesterday, walked by that very shop on his way back to the Impala. Yet only then the intricate wing design caught his eye. He’d seen necklaces like it before, lots of girls liked them and he always made a comment about how she was much sweeter than most of the angels he knew. This one though was different. He couldn’t quite place it, but it had weight. It didn’t like something you could pick up in a shop for tweens, it looked old, it looked one of a kind. 

Dean stared at it through the store window for a couple minutes before finally heading back down the street, cursing himself for being stupid. A necklace wasn’t going to fix Cas, he wasn’t some girl he could pick up with sweet words and cheap gifts. He couldn’t stop thinking about it though and even as he loaded the bags into the back and started up the engin he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave.

Maybe it had been there all along, maybe he just hadn’t noticed and the fact that today he had was no miracle. Maybe he’d noticed it because he was thinking about it. But maybe it was there because he was thinking about it, because he needed it. Maybe, just maybe there was a higher power that actually gave a fuck and had sent this small gift to all of them. Probably not.

Either way though Dean got back out of the car and walking fast so he didn’t have time to turn back he burst into the small store. It was an antiques shop that held everything from ornate spoons to grandma’s old couch and everything in between. The lady at the register was still, not looking at the door as a small bell tinkled. For a moment he was afraid she was dead, but finally she turned to him with milky blue eyes and smiled vaguely. 

Dean smiled back tightly and cleared his throat. “I was wondering how much the necklace in the window is. The wing one?”

The woman didn’t make a move to go get it, just frowning at him. “For a girl?”

“Uh no, a friend.” He shifted awkwardly. 

This seemed to peak her interest. “Is he handsome?”

Jesus Christ. “I dunno I guess...Yeah, he is.”

She smiled, this time more sincere. “It’s a unique piece.”

“I’m willing to pay whatever, I’d just really like it please.”

She waved him off and with creaking joints felt her way to the window. “It’s a good luck charm, said to keep evil spirits away.”

“If you believe in that stuff.” Dean chuckled.

That awarded him a glare as she picked up the necklace. “I’m not giving it away to anyone.”

“Well I’m not anyone. Please Ma’am, I really think this would cheer up my friend. He needs a little cheering up.” He tried to sound as sincere as he could. The more the old woman held back the more he was sure that Cas was meant to have that necklace.

She slowly made her way over to him and slipped the necklace into his warm palm, closing his hand around it and lightly reaching up to touch his cheek, a small knowing smile. 

“Uh, how much?” he asked, pulling out his wallet. 

She waved him off again, sitting back behind the counter and staring back at nothing. Dean slipped a few twenties on the counter anyways and with a small thank you left. On the ride back home he replayed the events in his mind. He’d probably have to visit that woman again, Cas might even like to meet her. 

Cas was still in his room, but upon listening at the door he could hear that he was no longer crying. Dean lightly knocked on the door before letting himself in. He was curled up on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. His nails were dirty with blood, his T-shirt sticking to the wounds on his back. Dean was just grateful he had stopped before it got too bad.

He floundered a little, wondering if maybe it was best if he came back later, but finally Cas looked up, eyes a dead blue. “What?”

“I got you something.” Dean sat at the edge of the bed at Castiel’s feet and motioned for him to sit up. Begrudgingly he did so and looked at his friend expectantly. “Okay, close your eyes.”

With a sigh he did so. Dean licked his lips and placed the heavy pendant into his hands carefully. Once instructed he opened his eyes and stared down at it, tired eyes brimming again. For a moment no one said anything and Dean was worried that he had really fucked up and Cas was going to go into another fit.

Just as he was about to spurt some half-assed excuse though all the air was knocked out of his lungs by a tackling hug that nearly made him toppled over. Castiel buried his head into his shoulder, sobbing softly again and holding him tight.

“Look I’m sorry, it was stupid-“

”I love it.” he managed and pulled away enough to stare up him. And beyond all the tears and sorrow was a smile. A real smile. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean let out a heavy sigh of relief and grinned. He gently took the necklace which Cas had it a death lock and carefully slipped it around his neck, clasping it and making sure it was straight and settled.

He looked down and smiled wider, kissing Dean on the cheek.

He cleared his throat and tried to push back the blush that was spreading from where Cas’ lips had been. “Common, let’s get you washed up and then I can make dinner.”

Castiel nodded and allowed himself to be lead down the hall to the washroom and have himself to be tended to. He probably could have done it himself, but it was nice for both of them to know he had someone to take care of him. He often looked down to look at the necklace to ensure it was still there or just admire it as he helped with the food. It was the happiest Dean had seen him.

Maybe fate was bullshit, maybe everything was predetermined and no one had a choice it the matter, maybe it just guided everyone along the right path. But Dean thought it couldn’t be all bad, it gave him Cas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean probably finds the Samulet on his pillow the next morning.


End file.
